


Bedtime Story

by areyoukobrakiddingme



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: chrom's wife is mentioned but i never decided who it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoukobrakiddingme/pseuds/areyoukobrakiddingme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Lucina wants to hear a bedtime story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago and I'm mostly posting it here to figure out how everything works, but enjoy!

“Father, tell me a story about the hero who lost her memory,” Lucina said cheerfully. 

“Again?” Chrom smiled. The young princess nodded and snuggled into her blankets. Chrom sighed and sat down on the edge of his five year old daughter’s bed. “Alright, which one?”

Lucina pursed her lips in thought for a moment. “Tell me about the day that the handsome prince met her,” she decided.

“You think he’s handsome?” Chrom raised his eyebrows.

“Mother said that he was the most handsome man in the world,” the little girl explained.

“I see,” Chrom grinned. “Now where was I supposed to start again?”

“The day they met.”

“That’s all the way at the beginning!”

“I know that silly!” Lucina giggled. This was followed by a large yawn. She grinned. “And hurry up. I’m going to fall asleep if you don’t.”

“Oh, all right,” Chrom smiled again. “From the beginning…”


End file.
